High School of Love
by XxXxLolita ButterflyXxXx
Summary: Dan is dating the most popular girl in school and loves her with all his heart. But when she dumps him for someone else Dan isn't going to just stay silent about it. So dan decides to ask (more like bribe) his friend Shun to dress up as a girl and pretend to be his girlfriend. But Dan isn't pretending anymore he starts to actually fall in love with Shun!
1. Chapter 1

**High School of Love**

**Summary- Dan is dating the most popular girl in school. But when he finds out his girlfriend is cheating on him he decides some revenge is in order. So he asks his best friend Shun if he could dress up as a girl and pretend to be his new girlfriend in order to get his girl back. But maybe Dan doesn't want to pretend anymore...**

** Chapter 1: The Near End of Summer**

"Dan! C'mon we're going to the beach today!" Dan heard his sister call him from downstairs.

"Don't wanna." Dan grunted down at her.

"GET YOUR ASS UP WE'RE GOING TO THE BEACH TO HAVE A FAMILY OUTING!" Hotaru came and jumped on him repeatedly making him groan out in pain.

"Hotaru quit jumping on Dan." Their cousin Drago said while leaning against the doorway.

"But..." Hotaru pouted and looked at him with big puppy dog eyes.

"Come on off Hotaru. It was cute when you were a kid but now its just creepy." Drago said pulling her off the bed.

"What?! I'm not cute?!" She looked up at him and pouted.

"Hell no!" Dan said looking at her.

"Shut up!" She screamed and punched him on his head hard.

"Gyah! What the hell woman!"

"Alright you two knock it off. This isn't very loving or family like." Drago said while holding back Hotaru.

"Well she started it!"

"Hell yeah and I'm gonna finish it too!" She said growling at him. Drago sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Dear Lord, Help me...I need some crack after dealing with you two everyday." He sighed and walked out of the room towards his own.

"We're leaving in 20 minutes. Dan you can invite your friends. You too Hotaru"

"Ok I'll invite Sydney" Hotaru smiled.

"Cause she's the only friend you have" Dan mumbled to himself.

"What'd you say?!" Hotaru glared at him.

"You heard me!" He glared back.

"Dear god help me..." Drago mumbled to himself rubbing his temples.

~At the Beach~

"Thanks again for inviting us Dan." Rune smiled and hugged her boyfriend.

"Of course! Anything for you!" Dan smiled and hugged her back.

"Come on you two lovebirds!" Shun yelled at them and splashed them both with water with the help of Marucho.

"Hey! You two are dead!" Dan yelled and chased after them. Rune smiled slightly then looked over at a man who had been staring at them for awhile now. She smiled. Throughout their time at the beach was mainly calm and relaxing.

"Hey Dan wanna help us build a sand castle?" Marucho waved over to him. Dan smiled and walked over.

"Sure." He smiled and started helping his tiny friend.

"Hm? Looks like another one is hitting on Shun." Marucho looked over and watched as a guy was talking to Shun. Dan looked over at Shun and watched as the guy flirted with Shun.

"What makes him so damn attractive?" Dan groaned as he looked at him.

"Well...he's freaking gorgeous!" Dan turned around quickly and looked at his sister and Sydney with wide eyes.

"What? No way! I'm more hotter than he is!"

"We aren't talking about hot." Sydney said at him.

"He has the figure of a girl Dan. A very sexy girl's body." Hotaru told him as she looked at Shun.

"The slim waistline that goes with his body giving him a woman's figure, long silky soft legs that don't have one strand of hair on them,a nice soft ass, and beautiful long flowing hair!" Sydney said to them. Dan took a moment to actually look at Shun. He had to admit, Sydney was right Shun was beautiful like a girl. But Dan was straight. He had a girl friend to prove it.

_"Where is Rune?"_ Dan thought as he looked around for her.

~XXXXXXX~

Rune kissed him deeply.

"Why are we doing this?" She rubbed his chest then laid her head down on his chest.

"The real question is why are you with Dan?" He looked down at her while rubbing her head.

"Well I basically had no choice. I mean the poor guy was basically begging for me to be his girlfriend." She looked up at him.

"What choice did I have?"

"How about say no. Come on Rune. I'm tired of hiding our relationship." He looked down at her.

"I know Sai. And I'm sorry. Alright then...I'll break up with him later on today when we're alone." She smiled up at him then kissed him.

"Ok love." Sai smiled back at her.

~XXXXXXX~

Dan walked out onto the balcony with his girlfriend.

"So babe what did you wanna talk about?" Dan smiled down at her.

"Well...we've been dating for awhile now...and we have been on and off again..." She started off. Dan looked at her in confusion.

"Um...yeah." He stared at her.

"Well...Dan I have something I need to tell you and I don't think it'll be easy for me." She started off and played with her shirt.

"What is it?"

"W-Well...Dan...I think we should...um..." She stuttered out.

"Come on Rune. Out with it!" He smiled at her.

"WE SHOULD BREAK UP BECAUSE I DON'T LOVE YOU! I LOVE SAI!" She screamed out then covered her mouth with her eyes widened.

"What?! You love Sai! What the fuck Rune!" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Well...I've always loved him! And when you asked me to be your girlfriend you were practically begging me...and I didn't want to hurt you-"

"So you just pretend to love me and hurt me more but you go and dump this on me! Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" Dan was furious.

"Well because I didn't want to hurt you! You left me no choice Dan!" She yelled back.

"Look, let's just end this off on a good note as friends." She looked up at him.

"So you expect me to just say 'yeah its fine for you to break up with me and cheat on me so lets just be friends'?! Hell no!" He yelled and turned away from her. She looked down and walked off.

"I am sorry Dan..." She said before running away out the room and down the hall past Shun.

"Hm? Wonder what's wrong with Rune." Shun blinked then went and knocked on Dan's door.

"Hey Dan I just saw Rune. What-" Shun blinked as he saw Dan grab the vase on the dresser and throw it at the mirror across from his bed.

"Dan! What the hell are you doing?!" Shun ran over and grabbed his arm.

"What's going on in here?!" Shun heard Drago come in with Hotaru. He ran over and grabbed ahold of Dan before he could grab anything else.

"Dan calm down. Tell us what happened?" Drago held onto him.

"That lying bitch...she left me...she played with my heart and left me for Sai..." Dan looked up at him with tears in his eyes. Drago rubbed his head and held him close to his chest to cry. Hotaru walked over and rubbed his head.

"I'm so sorry Dan..."

~XXXXX~

It was about a half hour later that Dan had stopped crying. He was down on the floor with Shun helping him pick up the broken pieces of glass.

"Sorry again for lashing out Shun. Guess my emotions got the best of me." He said looking over at the raven haired boy.

"It's fine Dan." Shun smiled and picked up the last of the glass.

"Thanks again." Dan smiled and threw the broken pieces away.

"Yeah. And I'm sorry for your loss but you should really move on from Rune." He looked over and touched his shoulder.

"Yeah your right...but..." He looked at him.

"I'm not gonna let this slide by without getting some type of revenge." He smirked. Shun blinked at him in confusion.

"Um...i'm sorry...what?"

"I'm gonna get revenge on her for doing this to me. And I know just the person to help me."

** Haru- Well! There's the first chapter to this!**

** Hotaru- Oh yeah revenge! That's my baby brother!**

** Haru- Actually Dan is older than you. He was the first twin to be born.**

** Hotaru- Wha? 0.o**

** Haru- R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**High School of Love**

**Haru- Welcome everyone to chapter 2!**

** Hotaru- Yes! So Haru will this actually be a story you complete?**

** Haru- You know what. Yes...Yes I will...not only for myself...but for my loyal readers... T-T**

** Hotaru- Preach sista! *waves hands in air***

** Haru- Yes thank you all! Now a continuation of our story!**

** Chapter 2: The Revenge **

"So...you've finally come crawling to me for help." Hotaru turned around slowly in her chair holding a stuffed animal cat in her lap.

"Yes God Sister. I've come for revenge against my ex girlfriend." Dan bowed to his sister.

"You've come to the right person then! I'll make sure you get your sweet revenge against that home wrecking bitch." Hotaru smirked.

"What the fuck are you two doing?" Drago walked in the room and turned on the lights.

"Gyah! Aw come on Drago! I was trying to make a dramatic appearance..." Hotaru pouted and threw her stuffed animal on the bed.

"Well aside from that. Can you help me or not Hotaru?" Dan blinked blankly and looked at her.

"_Sighs..._ Alright I'll help ya." She smiled.

"Well you two need to come downstairs for breakfast then you can talk about your so called evil revenge scheme." Drago shook his head and walked out.

"I have the most weirdest cousins ever."

"But you love us!" Hotaru smiled brightly and followed Dan downstairs. After breakfast the two of them sat in Dan's room thinking off plans of how to get revenge on Rune.

"So how will we do this? I was thinking wolves attacking her when she least excepts it." Hotaru smiled.

"Um no cause for one I'm not going to jail for your crazy ass ideas and two I only want revenge not to kill her." Dan looked at her.

"Fine...do it the easy way why don't you." She pouted.

"Well how bout we show her what she missed out on." She looked at him.

"What? What do you mean by that?" He looked at her in confusion.

"I'm saying that we hire a girl to pretend to be your girlfriend so she sees what she missed out on then when she tries to win back your affection you tell her 'Bitch please.' then walk away like you own her ass." Hotaru smiled big at him.

"Well I don't know about that last part but yeah that could work! But where would we find a girl hot enough and cute enough to agree to do this?" Dan rubbed the back of his messy hair. A big grin made its way onto Hotaru's face.

"I know just the girl for this job."

~XXXXXXXX~

"**No**."

"Come on Shun! We need you to do this for us!" Hotaru pleaded.

"What? You want Shun to do it? I'm not gay woman!" Dan narrowed his eyes at her.

"Look you two, This is not real its only pretend. Now Dan you need a cute girl to do this for you. And Shun we will give you anything you want if you agree to do this for us." Hotaru looked at Shun.

"Don't want anything because I won't do it." Shun crossed his arms and turned his head away from the two.

"_Sighs..._ She's right Shun can you please help me out. This will be the only thing I ask of you to do for me. Please as your friend." Dan looked at Shun with sad eyes.

"Oh please. No I won't" Shun looked at him then got up from the table.

"You drove me to this Shun. If you don't do this then I'll have to show everyone this embarrassing picture of you at the Christmas party." Dan held up the photo of Shun, causing him to stop in his track and widen his eyes.

"You swore you would never." He glared back at him. Dan smirked.

"Wanna bet I won't show them?" Shun growled and tried to snatch the photo out of his hand only to have Dan move his hand away from him.

"You son of a bitch!" Shun yelled at him.

"Come on now Shun! I've got a ton of beautiful clothes you can look for and I get to play with your hair!" Hotaru squealed out and grabbed his arm.

"Oh yeah Dan call Marucho and ask him for help! If we're gonna convince people Shun's a girl then he has to sound like one too!" She smiled and dragged Shun away towards her bedroom.

~XXXXXXXXX~

A few hours later and Hotaru was done with her make over of Shun.

"Now introducing...Dan's new girlfriend Samui!" Hotaru announced. Dan rolled his eyes then he widened them in shock and surprise. Shun slowly walked down the stairs wearing a dark blue silk shirt with black ruffled lace around it, black shorts that hug his small figure and waist, thigh high socks, his hair was down with a ponytail to the side. Dan couldn't help but stare at the raven haired boy. He looked like a real girl.

"What? Why do you keep staring? Its creeping me out." Shun looked at him.

"H-Huh? Oh nothing its just that outfit really suits you is all." Dan smiled at him causing him to blush.

"Shut up!" Shun glared and hit him on top of his head. Dan grunted.

"Young love. Ok Marucho what have you got that will make Shun sound like a girl?" Hotaru looked down at the pint sized boy.

"Well here!" He smiled and held up a black choker necklace with a dark pink ruby in the center.

"It's beautiful!" Hotaru smiled.

"But how's a necklace gonna help him sound like a woman?" Dan looked at it.

"Just put it around his neck." Marucho rolled his eyes. Dan grabbed the necklace from Marucho and handed it over to Shun. Shun looked it over before taking it and putting it around his neck.

"Ok now talk." Marucho smiled at him.

"Why?" Shun widened his eyes and covered his mouth. His voice had changed from its usual strong and serious voice to a calm, silky, and sweet tone.

"W-Was that my voice?" Shun looked at Marucho with a small blush on his face.

"Yeah! The particles in the necklace are connected to a tiny microphone inside the ruby where it uses the vibrations of your vocal cords to channel in a girl's voice for you!" Marucho smiled brightly.

_"This may actually work!"_ Dan smiled lightly and thought to himself.

"What the hell are you smiling about?! I'm only doing this until you get your stupid revenge on Rune so don't get fucking cocky Dan." Shun looked away from him and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Whatever you say _Samui..._" Dan smirked as he saw the raven's face turn bright red.

"I'm gonna strangle you!" Shun growled and chased after Dan. Dan laughed and ran to his room. Shun jumped on top of him and pinned him down.

"Ha! Bastard! I got you!" He smirked in triumph. Dan sighed.

"Alright...Alright you-" Dan paused to stare up at the raven. Dan couldn't help but stare at him. He looked gorgeous in that outfit, and his beautiful hair that hung beautifully down his shoulders and back.

_"Wait...what am I thinking? I'm not gay! I like girls...i...i..."_

"Hey! Idiot!" Dan was brought out of his thoughts by Shun's beautiful voice.

"Huh? Oh yeah sorry about that Shun." He smiled and sat up as the boy moved off of him.

"Yeah whatever. I'm gonna go change and go home. I don't want my grandfather to see me like this. And I have training." He said and grabbed his clothes from Dan's bed.

~XXXXXXXXXXX~

"Bye Shun!" Hotaru waved at Shun. Shun waved back and walked off towards his house that was deep in the woods.

"Tomorrow is gonna be a long day..." Shun sighed and rubbed his head.

**Haru- There! Chapter 2 is up!**

** Hotaru- That was so long to do!**

** Haru- Yes...Yes it was...**

** Hotaru- R&R PPL!**

** Haru- What she said! Ima go lay down. **


	3. Chapter 3

**High School of Love**

** Haru- Chapter 3! Hooray!**

** Hotaru- Whoop! Sorry we haven't updated in awhile.**

** Haru- Yeah sorry. We've been studying...taking tests...**

** Hotaru- Doing boring homework...**

** Haru- You know that sort of crap.**

** Hotaru- But now that its almost spring break we will be bringing you guys more chapters!  
**

** Haru- So without further ado! **

** Haru and Hotaru- HERE'S CHAPTER 3!**

** Chapter 3: A Very Somewhat Normal Double Date**

Dan walked down the streets towards his school.

_"Damn...summer went by to fast..."_ He sighed and rubbed the back of his messy brown hair.

"Hey. What's wrong with you?" Dan looked up and saw Shun standing there wearing a loose green shirt, black jeans, black pair of tennis shoes, and his hair was in its usual tied back with the rest flowing freely. Dan felt a small blush creep on his face.

"Hey! I asked you a question!" Shun growled and karate chopped his head.

"Ow! What the hell man?!" Dan rubbed his head and glared at Shun.

"Then answer me next time." Shun said and started walking off towards the school. Dan huffed and followed behind him.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

Dan walked down the hall towards his locker when he saw a glimpse of Rune walked his way holding the hands of her new lover. Dan glared and opened his locker and threw his books in. Rune looked over at him.

"Hey Dan..." She said in a soft tone. Dan looked at her.

"Hey Rune. Hey Sai." He said and turned back to his locker. Sai only nodded and looked at Rune.

"So um how have you been?" She asked him.

"I've been just fine Rune. I'm perfectly fine."

"Dan!" Dan looked over and saw Shun running over. He was in a girl's school uniform, his hair was down and he had on the voice changer choker. Rune's eyes widen at her.

"U-Umm...who is that?" Rune pointed at Shun. Shun looked up at her and smiled cutely at them.

"My name's Sayumi! Its very nice to meet you." Dan was shocked at how great Shun was playing this role. Dan was looking at him and watched. Shun grabbed Dan's arm and smiled big.

"I'm Dan's new girlfriend!" Shun smiled at her. Rune just stared in amazement.

_"How did he find someone that fast?!" _She thought to herself.

"Oh well its nice to meet you." She smiled at Shun.

"Come on babe. Class is about to start." Sai said and tugged on her waist.

"Ok. Nice meeting you Sayumi." Rune smiled and waved then walked away with Sai. Shun let go of Dan's hand and rubbed head.

"You looked like you were panicking." He looked up at Dan.

"Hm? Oh yeah I was. Thanks." Dan smiled at Shun.

_ "What the fuck is wrong with me? I've been feeling strange ever since we started this...I mean... he does look and sound like a girl but...I know he's a guy and yet...my chest feels tight when I'm around him..." _Dan looked at Shun. Shun looked at him and blinked.

"What?" Shun blinked up at him. Dan pulled himself out of his thoughts and smiled.

"Oh nothing."

~XXXXXXXXXX~

Later on, after school Dan walked home with Shun.

"You guys still live in the woods right?" Dan looked over at Shun. Shun nodded.

"Yeah we do. Grandpa still wants me to become a ninja." Shun sighed and rubbed his neck. Dan looked up and saw Sai and Rune. _"Geez...like wherever I go __she's always there with him.." _ Dan thought to himself. Then he looked over at Shun in a worried looked.

"No way I'm dressing up again today." He let his eyes close and crossed his arms.

"Then maybe I'll show them the picture." Dan looked at him and held up his picture. Shun growled and ran into a nearby port a potty. Rune walked over to Dan with Sai while holding his hand.

"Hey Dan what're you doing out here all by yourself?" She looked at him.

"Um I'm not alone. My girlfriend is just using the bathroom." Dan smiled and pointed over to the port a potty. Shun walked out of the port a potty breathing hard.

"You ok Sayumi?" Rune blinked at him.

"H-Huh? Oh yeah I'm perfectly fine!" Shun smiled and rubbed the back of his head. Dan looked at Sai who was eying Shun. Dan narrowed his eyes and wrapped his arm around Shun's waist bringing him closer to his body. Shun blushed lightly and blinked at him. Sai narrowed his eyes at Dan.

"Sai. You okay?" Rune looked up at him and rubbed his chest.

"Yeah I'm fine love. Did you want to ask them something?" Sai looked down at her.

"Oh yeah. Hey Dan how bout you and Sayumi double date with me and Sai at the new amusement park?" Rune looked at Dan.

_"I swear to God Dan if you say yes-" _

"Sure we'd love to! Right love?" Dan looked down at Shun who forced a smile on his face up at him.

"Sure thing...honey...I'd love that..."

"Alright then its a double date!" Rune smiled and walked off with Sai. When they were out of sight Shun smacked Dan on top of his head.

"Oww! What the hell Shun" Dan groaned and rubbed his head.

"You son of a bitch! Why the hell would you do that?" Shun growled out at him.

"Well we're suppose to be a couple right? We should accept the offer so that we can convince her that we are a couple." Dan looked at him. Shun groaned and crossed his arms.

"Dammit!"

~XXXXXXXXXX~

"A date!" Hotaru slammed her hands on the table and looked at Shun and Dan. Shun picked at his food with his head hung low.

"Yeah we do." Dan looked at her. Hotaru laughed hysterically.

"This is great! This is your chance to prove to that bitch what she's missed out on!" Hotaru fist pumped in the air and stomping her foot on the table making Shun and Dan jump in suprise. Drago stood there and looked at her with a blank expression.

"Is this really appropriate dinner conversation?" He rolled his eyes.

"Hell yeah this is! Oh man we have so much to practice for your big date tomorrow!" Hotaru smiled at Shun and Dan.

"Shun you'll be staying over cause I will pick you out the cutest outfit ever and we must rehearse! And...you two need to practice kissing!" She spat out in happiness.

"KISS!" Shun yelled out at her making her fly off the table.

"This is why I don't take you guys anywhere with me..." Drago said and took the dirty dishes.

**Haru- Whew! Ch. 3 was kinda long to me.**

** Hotaru- Really?**

** Haru- Bitch you didn't even type anything! **

** Hotaru- Fuck you man!**

** Haru- Screw off Hotaru!**

** Hotaru- You know what...im outta here write the damn story by yourself! *walks out***

** Haru- *sighs* Son of a bitch...Ok you guys R&R while I go get her.**


	4. Chapter 4

**High School of Love**

**Haru- So I found Hotaru...she was in my kitchen eating all of my cookie dough...**

**Hotaru- Eating helps with the pain!**

**Haru- *rolls eyes* Um ok well...lets just start ch. 4**

**Hotaru- You mean I can help?**

**Haru- Of course *pats her head***

**Hotaru- Yay!**

** Chapter 4: The Double Date!**

"This is utter bullshit..." Shun thought as he sat across from Dan. Dan looked at Shun.

"Come on man! In order for you two to make this work you're gonna have to learn how to be all lovey dovey!" Hotaru said standing over them both.

"So first we'll start with small talk. Now I'll pretend to be Rune and this dummy will be Sai." Hotaru said pulling out a dummy from her closet.

"Um...why do you have a blow up doll in your closet Hotaru?" Dan looked at her with a blank expression.

"Just shut up!" Hotaru blushed and sat down across from them.

"Now pretend me and the dummy are Sai and Rune. You two have to convince us that you're a real couple." Shun groaned and looked away from Dan. Dan looked at him.

"Come on Shun. You've been doing great so far." Dan tried to comfort him.

"I know dammit..." Shun crossed his arms.

"See already you two are starting to act like a couple. Now. Why don't we start off easy. Kiss." Hotaru crossed her arms over her chest.

"KISS?" Shun looked at her with wide eyes.

"Yes. Kiss its something couples do Shun. Besides...this will be the first time I've seen a yaoi kiss before." Hotaru smirked and got her camera ready to shoot. Shun blushed hard.

"My my looks like Shun is embarrassed." Hotaru smirked evily. Shun narrowed his eyes at her.

"This is going to far! You said just act like his girlfriend not kiss him and be all lovey dovey and shit with him!" Shun yelled out. Dan sighed.

"Honestly, I don't mind it at all..." Shun and Hotaru blinked and looked at him.

"What the hell do you mean?" Shun looked at him.

"Well...throughout this whole experience I've never once thought about Rune...I've been thinking more and more about you Shun than anything else..." Shun's eyes went wide and he felt his his face start to heat up. Dan looked over at him then smirked.

"So, we'll continue with this whole pretend boyfriend girlfriend thing but I hope you know that I'm not gonna be pretending with you." Hotaru's jaw dropped wide open.

"Wow...this is great!" She shouted happily.

"How the fuck is this great! He's fucking losing his mind! He saying all these weird things!" Shun yelled at her.

"Yes well...this could be a perfect betting opportunity. Yo! Drago! You want in on this bet?" Hotaru yelled out the bedroom door.

"What bet?" Drago asked as he walked into the room.

"Dan just confessed to liking Shun. I was making a bet to see how long it'll take before Shun cracks." She smiled and looked up at him. Drago blinked then looked at Dan then Shun then back at Hotaru.

"Sure I'll put $50 bucks Shun falls in three weeks." He said. Shun's mouth dropped open.

"What the fuck Drago!" Shun said in distress.

"What? This'll be something interesting to see." Drago chuckled and walked out.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

Shun was in the bathroom getting ready for the big double date tonight. He sighed and rubbed his head.

"Hey Shun! I'll do your hair for you!" Hotaru smiled and said through the door.

"Alright..." Shun groaned out.

_"That bastard is just playing with me...there's no way he actually likes me. He's only saying that because I'm dressed as a girl."_ Shun thought to himself as he put on the black skirt with matching thigh high socks.

"God why do girls wear these?" He groaned as he put on a black v neck t-shirt then he took out his hair tie and looked at himself in the mirror.

"I look like a rejected powerpuff girl." (A/N: Not dissing the PPGS).

"Alright Hotaru. I'm ready for you." Shun called out.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

Shun waited patiently, not really, for Dan to come downstairs. Hotaru had put his hair in two pigtails in the back of his head with the ends curled. Shun crossed his left leg over the right and crossed his arms across his chest. He looked up as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Finally! What took you so long?" Shun narrowed his eyes at Dan. Dan looked at him and smiled.

"Did I make my girlfriend wait to long?" Dan smirked when he saw his fiery eyes light up.

"I'm not your girlfriend! I'm only pretending to be your fucking girlfriend!" Shun grabbed him by his collar and glared at him.

"You know...you actually look very cute." Dan smiled at him. Shun's face became bright red in embarrassment.

"I swear when this is over...I'll kill you..."

~XXXXXXXXX~

"Ooo! Let's all go on that ride!" Rune smiled and pointed to the Scrambler.

"Sure! It looks like fun! Right Dan?" Shun smiled in a cute way up at him. Dan wrapped his arm around his waist bringing him closer.

"Of course! Anything for you." Dan smiled at him. Rune looked back at them out at the corner of her eyes and frowned a bit. After riding almost every ride at the fair, Rune wanted to ride on the Ferris Wheel. Shun sat on the opposite side of the small carrier looking out the window. Dan sat on the other side across from him.

"So you like the teddy bear I won you?" Dan asked looking over at Shun.

"I didn't ask you to win it for me." Shun said.

"Well..." Dan moved over and sat next to Shun.

"...I wanted to get it for my date." Dan smiled and moved closer to him. Shun blinked and tried to move farther away from him but was in vain.

"Damn this thing for being small..." Shun huffed under his breath. Dan smiled and put his hand on his exposed thigh. Shun jumped as his face turned red.

"What the fuck are you doing? You know you've been acting weird as hell and saying all those weird things at the house earlier! I know you're only just teasing because I'm dressed as a girl! You're not really in love with me!" Shun tried to grab his hand and move it off his thigh. Dan grabbed Shun's hands with his right hand and kept his left on his thigh. Shun's eyes went wide.

"Let me go! Dan stop...wh-what're you doing?" Shun struggled against him.

"I'm going to show you how serious I am about you Shun. I'm gonna show you how serious I am." Dan looked at him and smirked. Shun's eyes widen when he saw Dan move his face closer to his until their mouths were just inches apart.

"N-No...don't you d-" Shun's words were cut off when he felt a warm pair of lips over his. Shun's entire face turned red from embarrassment. He tried to struggle as hard as he could but the fight soon left him when he felt something moist slip inside his cavern and explore his mouth.

"Mmm!" Shun moaned out as Dan tongue collided with his in a full on battle for dominance. Dan slowly let Shun's hands go as they felt limp to his side. Dan moved closer to Shun deepening the kiss. Shun's eyes were dazed at the sensation he was feeling.

_"Why can't I resist him? What the hell is wrong with me...?" _Shun thought to himself as he felt Dan's tongue swirl around his. Shun's eyes started to close until he felt something move up his skirt. His eyes shot open wide. Dan slide his hand up Shun's skirt a cupped his crotch through his panties. Shun grabbed his hand trying to move it away.

"No! Don't touch that!" Shun blushed hard and moaned loudly when he felt Dan start to rub his cock. Shun moaned loudly.

"Eep!" Shun squeaked out when he moved his panties aside revealing his hard member. Shun's entire face turned red. Dan moved down and pulled up Shun's skirt and licked his throbbing member. Shun shivered and his eyes were wide with shock.

_"This can't be happening! This can't be happening!"_ Shun screamed out in his head. Shun felt his entire back arch when he felt a hot cavern wrap around his cock. Shun felt himself shake in pleasure.

"N-No...Dan...please stop..." Shun felt his voice slip away from him when he felt the brunet lick and suck him. Dan ignored his pleas and kept attacking his hard member. Shun cried out in pleasure and his face turned beet red. Dan felt his pants get tighter as he heard the young boy beneath him cry out in pure bliss. Dan looked up at him and his eyes went wide. Shun was breathing hard, his face was flushed with red, and some of his hair was falling over his shoulder. Something inside Dan snapped. He released Shun's member and sat up and unbuckled his belt. Shun blinked at him. Then saw him unzip his pants.

"Wh-What the hell are you doing?" Shun looked at him with wide eyes. Dan pulled down his boxers so his hard member was in view. Shun's eyes went so wide they looked like they were about to fall out of his head.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Shun tried moving away from Dan but Dan caught him around his waist turning him over to lay on his stomach. Shun shivered in fear as he felt Dan rub his cock in between his ass over his entrance. Shun was frozen.

"A-Ah! Dan stop!" Shun cried out.

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna put it in. I just want to rub it in between your ass." Dan said as he licked his neck.

"That's not better!" Shun yelled. Dan grabbed a hold of Shun's ass and positioned his cock in between his ass and began to thrust in between his ass cheeks. Shun moaned loudly and shivered. Dan continued to thrust his throbbing member in between him. Shun whimpered and cried out. Dan wrapped his free hand around Shun's shaft making his hips buck. Shun moaned loudly.

"What...if someone sees us?! You bastard..." Shun looked up at him and blushed hard.

"Well they'll think you're a girl anyway." Dan looked down at him then pecked his cheek. Shun decided not to fight it anymore. Shun rested his head down on his arms. Dan started to thrust faster and pumped Shun faster.

"A-Ah! W-Wait...I'm gonna...cum!" Shun looked back at Dan. Dan kept thrusting faster when he felt Shun's ass tighten around him. Shun's hips bucked as he felt himself cum hard all over the bench of the Ferris Wheel. Dan groaned and came hard all over Shun's back. Shun shivered as he felt Dan's hot juices fall over his back.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

"Well that was a fun double date!" Rune smiled at Shun. Shun smiled at her.

"Yeah it was fun." Shun lied through his teeth.

_"You are so dead Dan!" _Shun yelled in his head.

"Well we gotta go. Thanks again." Dan smiled and walked away while holding Shun close. Rune watched them closely.

"I know I'm not the only one who saw those two." Sai said looking down at her.

"Yeah. Something isn't right here...I know Dan isn't gay so why the hell does that girl have...a dick?!" Rune watched them.

**Haru- So...long... *passes out***

**Hotaru- Review while we take a break...**


	5. Chapter 5

**High School of Love**

** Haru- Alright people! I'm back!**

** Hotaru- Finally! I've been waiting for the next chapter!**

** Haru-...-.- Shut the fuck up Hotaru.**

** Hoatru-*pouts* **

** Haru- Lets get started with this!**

** Chapter 5: Did We Get Caught?!**

Shun groaned and slowly sat up in his bed.

"Thank God today's Saturday...That bastard...doing something like that to me...and it was in public..." Shun clenched onto his sheets and narrowed his eyes at the sheets. Shun's face turned red from the memory of his double date with Dan. He groaned and threw back the covers and got out of bed, Shun rubbed his head and walked into his bathroom.

~XXXXXXXXX~

"No way! You and Shun fucked on the Ferris Wheel?!" Hotaru smiled big at her brother.

"You know that's rape right? He didn't want you to." Drago looked down at his cousin. Dan laid in his bed and groaned.

"I know dammit and I didn't do it all the way just in between his ass...but it felt so damn good and if in between his ass felt like that then I can't wait to feel what the inside of him feels like." Dan smiled at the thought.

"Your brother is a huge pervert Hotaru." Drago sighed and rubbed his head before walking out.

Hotaru winked and gave Dan a victory sign then she left. Dan smiled and snuggled close into his pillow.

"God...please let me go further in my relationship with Shun..." Dan smiled and imagined his feisty raven haired.

~XXXXXXXXX~

The next day Dan had gone to Shun's house to pick him up. When Dan knocked on his door he was greeted by Shun's grandfather.

"Who are you?!" His grandfather narrowed his eyes at Dan. Dan blinked at Shun's grandfather in shock.

"U-Um...I'm Dan Kuso. I came to walk to school with Shun...sir." Shun's grandfather stared Dan up and down.

"Grandpa. What're you doing?" Shhun walked towards the two and looked at them.

"Hmm...Nothing. Just go to school." He said and walked away towards the living room. Dan sighed in relief.

"What're you doing here Dan?" Shun turned his gaze towards Dan. Dan looked at his raven haired beauty and smiled.

"I came to walk with you to school! We are boyfriend and girl-" Before Dan could finish his sentence his face had collided with Shun's backpack.

"We are not!" Shun glared and blushed at him. Dan smiled at him.

"Even though we kinda did it on the ferris wheel?"

"You bastard! That was rape!" Shun glared daggers at Dan.

"If it was rape you would have resisted more." Dan smirked.

"I can still remember your sexy ass. It was so soft and hugged my cock so tightly." Shun's face was bright red from the embarrassment he was feeling.

"You...You...Bastard!" Shun yelled out and tackled Dan to the ground.

"I'll fucking kill you!"

~XXXXXXX~

"Another double date?" Dan blinked at his sister.

"Yeah. She told me to tell you and Shun about it. She wanted to go to that new restaurant downtown." Dan blinked at her.

"Huh? There's a new restaurant? Hmmm...this'll be a great opportunity for me..." Dan smirked thinking about all the perverted things he could do to Shun. Hotaru sighed.

"My brother's a pervert."

"Hey Dan." Dan looked up from his thoughts and stared at Rune.

"What is it?" He looked at her.

"Can we talk for a minute?" She asked him.

"Sure." He said and got up from his seat following her.

"So what is it?" He asked her. She turned to him with a serious and disgusting look on her face.

"That was really indecent what you and your girlfriend were doing on the ferris wheel last night." She narrowed her eyes at him. Dan smirked at her.

"What you mad because I never fucked you before?" Rune blushed and glared.

"Your such a fucking pervert!" She shouted.

"Whatever Rune. She loves it a lot and if your so disgusted then we don't need to go to dinner with you two." Dan shrugged and put his hands in his pockets.

"So...if you have nothing else to say then...later." Dan started to walk away then felt a tug on his jacket. He looked back at her, before he could say anything he felt a pair of lips collide with his. Dan's eyes widen, but he didn't break away instead he kissed her back. They both broke off the kiss and stared at each other until they heard books falling to the ground. They both turned around and saw Shun standing there and looking at them with wide eyes.

"Sorry I interrupted." Shun said before picking up his books and running away.

"Shun wait!" Dan yelled after him and ran after him.

"Stay the hell away from me!" Shun yelled back at him. Dan grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Shun let me explain!" Dan pleaded to him. Shun turned at him and glared before slapping Dan hard. Dan looked at him with wide eyes.

"You got what you wanted...now I'm done. Don't ever talk to me again." Shun yelled at him and ran home. Dan stood there watching him, he lifted his hand up to his cheek and held his head low trying to hold back the tears that were forming.

"Shun...I love you..."

**Haru- Again I am very sorry that this is so late. But my laptop wouldn't let me use the internet so I couldn't post this up.**

** Hotaru- Poor Dan...**

** Haru- Review!**


End file.
